Christmas Time
by Pit-Trap
Summary: It's Christmas at the Smash Mansion and all the Smashers are preparing for Christmas day. With all the things to do around the mansion will Marth ever find the time to tell Pit how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

Pit-Trap: I do not own these characters, Super Smash Bros, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Snow covered the ground and ice laid on top of lakes. Clouds hung in the sky. It was a chilly winter day at the Smash Mansion, but also a day for excitement. It was the middle of December and Christmas was approaching. Which was probably the reason Master Hand had called all the Smashers' to the Main Hall. A large group of them had already arrived in the Main Hall and were talking amongst themselves. The younger Smashers' were talking about snowball fights and everything related to them. Lucario and Meta Knight were discussing fighting strategies. Peach and Jigglypuff were gossiping together, while Link and Pit were discussing archery. Eventually the last of the Smashers' arrived in the Hall and then Master Hand arrived, followed by Crazy Hand. The Smashers' all broke off into groups, murmuring to their friends. Master Hand waved for silence and soon the groups went silent.

"As you all know," Master Hand started. "It's December and Christmas is approaching." Whispers started amongst the Smashers'. "We will be, of course, celebrating it." More whispering.

"What'll we be doing?" A shout came from the back of the group.

"We'll be putting up Christmas lights and a tree will be put up in the Main Hall." Master Hand coughed. "Since you all are living here, a few of you will have to help with decorations and what not." Groans of annoyance arose from the group of Smashers'. "No complaining." Master Hand snapped and there was silence again. "Moving on to the next subject," Master hand paused. "There will be an exchanging of gifts on Christmas morning. You will be able to by gifts for your fellow Smashers' and present them to them on that morning." Murmurs rose from the group. "However," Master Hand said, catching the Smasher's attention again. "This is not required. So on Christmas morning, I don't want to hear any complaining about how nobody got you any gifts. It is their choice if somebody wants to get you a gift or not."

"Will there be Secret Santa?" Peach could be heard asking from somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

"No, just the friendly exchange of gifts." Master Hand sighed. "I don't want a repeat of last year." A few snickers could be heard. "Moving on to the rules," Master Hand continued. "Well, one rule really: absolutely no eggnog. Again, I don't want a repeat of last year." A few whines of disappointment could be heard, but stopped when Master Hand continued. "All Brawls will be canceled on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Once the tree is put up, you can put you gifts underneath the tree. No giving out gifts earlier than that. Other than that, have fun and enjoy yourselves." The groups began to talk amongst themselves. "And one last thing," Everyone turned their attention to Master Hand again. "Mistletoe will be hanging in the halls of the mansion, so you better watch who you walk with."

"Mistletoe!?" The shriek came from Crazy Hand, who had been quiet most of the time up until now. "Where?!" He looked around wildly. "That stuff is dangerous!"

"Yes, yes," Master Hand said, nodding. "Why don't you go find it for me? So we can dispose of it." Master Hand shooed the other away and all of the Smashers' began to talk, sensing the meeting was over. "A sheet to volunteer to help put up decorations will be in the cafeteria." Master hand yelled over the group. "If no one volunteers, then I'll draw names out of a hat." Master Hand sighed, turned, and left. The group of Smashers' broke off into smaller groups, talking, while some went back up to their rooms. Amongst some of the Smashers' that stayed down in the Main Hall were Ike, Lucario, Link, Pit, and Marth.

"Man, am I glad it's not required to buy gifts." Ike said. "I don't think I have _that_ much money."

"Ike, I'm disappointed." Link, Ike's roommate, said. "I thought were best friends, but I guess we're not as close as I thought." Ike twitched.

"Well of course I'll get gifts for _you guys, _you all are my friends." Ike pointed out.

"No, it's okay," Link went on. "I won't get you anything either." Link smirked, as well as Lucario, and Marth chuckled. Ike glared.

"Shut the hell up Link." Link only grinned at his roommate and a few of the others chuckled again. "So what do you guys think about all this?" Ike asked.

"Can't say I'll miss the eggnog." Marth said, screwing up his face, along with Lucario.

_Never liked the stuff either. _The Pokemon commented.

"I think the mistletoe's a little much," Link said. "I mean, what if you have to kiss someone like… Wario?" Lucario looked disgusted, Ike made a strange face, Marth twitched, and Pit looked horrified.

"I'm kind of dreading the Christmas shopping." Pit piped up. "How am I supposed to know what you guys want?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Pit." Marth said, looking at the angel. "Just get what you feel we'd like."

"What about the decorations?" Pit asked. "Are any of you going to volunteer?"

"Nope." Ike said.

"Didn't plan on it." Link said.

_If I must… _Lucario said, but sounded like he wanted no part of it.

"I haven't really thought about it." Marth shrugged. "Are you going to Pit?"

"I think I'd like to help decorate the tree." Link shrugged.

"Go for it."

.

.

.

Soon everyone in the Smash Mansion was busy. Whether it was wrapping gifts or helping decorate everyone was doing something. Delicious smelling aromas came from the cafeteria, signaling someone was baking holiday treats. Fox and Falco were in town, off by gifts for their friends. Red, the Pokemon trainer, was wrapping gifts. Even Ganondorf was busy and helping. He was outside in the snow, helping set up lights along with Lucas. Now don't think he did this willingly. You think Ganondorf wanted to be outside, on a roof, with snow all around him, putting up Christmas lights? Ganondorf was currently standing on a trembling latter, trying to put some lights up on the roof. Lucas stood safely on the ground, observing what Ganondorf was doing. Lucas had substituted his shorts for longer pants, had on a red winter jacket, and a green hat and gloves. He stood there fiddling with his gloves.

"How's this?!" Ganondorf shouted from the latter and Lucas tilted his head looking at the lights.

"Move 'em to the left a little." He called up to Ganondorf and Ganondorf did so. "You moved them to far now." Lucas said. "Try a little more to the right now."

"Like this!?"

"Yeah, but now they're too low. Move them up a little." As Ganondorf played with the lights, Meta Knight came out and stood next to Lucas. He and Lucas watched as Ganondorf messed with the lights.

"There!"

"Well, those ones are fine, but now the ones over there are all uneven." Lucas pointed out and Ganondorf twitched. Meta Knight, upon noticing that Ganondorf was getting mad, decided to step in.

"I think," Meta Knight interrupted, before Ganondorf could say or do anything. "What Lucas is trying to say, is that you need to fix the ones over there. Like this." Meta Knight spread his wings and flew up to the roof. Once he was close enough he began fixing the lights and once he was done he backed away a little. "How's that Lucas?" He called down, hovering in mid-air. Lucas stared for a few seconds.

"Perfect!" Ganondorf nearly fell off the latter.

Other Smashers' were also busy from the inside of the mansion too. The Christmas tree had arrived and was already set up. It sat in the Main Hall near the fire place, but not too close, so it wouldn't catch on fire or anything. A few Smashers' had already started decorating it. Zelda, Pit, and Pikachu had already hooked the lights up on the tree and were now hanging different, assorted ornaments. Zelda covered most of the bottom of the tree and Pit was able to hang ornaments on top parts of the tree. Pikachu somehow wove through the branches of the tree, placing ornaments here and there. Soon the number of ornaments grew on the tree and the boxes that held them were getting empty. When the boxes were almost empty, Marth came over to the tree, admiring their work.

"Not bad." He commented, looking at the glittering ornaments.

"Well it took us long enough." Zelda huffed. "Nearly an hour."

"And it's still not done." Pit said as he flew down next to them. He grabbed two ornaments from a box and flew back up to a high point on the tree. He placed them on a branch while the other two watched. Pikachu then appeared and looked at all the boxes that once held the ornaments, only a couple was left in the boxes.

"_Pi pika pikachu pika pika." _Pit then landed next to him and looked in all the boxes.

"He's right, we're almost all out." Pit's wings dropped a little. "And part of the tree still doesn't have any ornaments on it."

"Why don't you check the basement?" Zelda suggested. "I bet there's still some down there." Pit nodded.

"Let's go look Pikachu!"

"_Pika!" _The two of them turned and headed for the basement, while Marth and Zelda watched their retreating backs.

"So," Zelda began after the Pit and Pikachu were out of sight. "What's bothering you Marth?"

"Huh?"

"You seem bothered by something." Zelda mused. "What is it?" Zelda walked over to the boxes that had a few remaining ornaments in them and picked up two. She handed a sparkly blue one to Marth and then walked over to the tree. After staring at the ornament for a minute, Marth walked over to the tree as well.

"It's Pit." Marth gently set the blue ornament on a branch.

"Pit?" Zelda hung her ornament and then gave him a confused look. "Pit's bothering you? I thought you liked him." It was true. Pit made Marth's breath catch in his throat when he smiled and his heart flutter when he laughed. Who could hate the angelic boy?

"I… do." Marth said after a pause. He'd admit that Zelda is the only person he'd tell this to. She had figured it out long ago. "But he's not bothering me."

"What is?"

"I… want to get Pit something special for Christmas. Something he'll cherish." Marth paused and looked away. "But I don't know what."

"Oh, and here I thought you'd want to catch him under the mistletoe." Zelda winked at Marth and laughed a little, while Marth blushed and looked away again.

"Well what do you think I should get him?"

"Hmmm," Zelda paused to think. "You want to get him something special?" Marth nodded. "Something he'll cherish?" Marth nodded again. "Maybe something that shows him you care?" Marth hesitated, but then nodded yet again. "That's a tough one." She commented.

"You're telling me."

"I'm sorry Marth," Zelda said, turning to him. "But I can't help you. This is something you need to decide and you alone, that is, if you really want to show him you care."

"But-!"

"_Pi pika pi pkia!" _Marth was interrupted as Pikachu and Pit returned boxes in hand. Marth frowned, but Zelda smiled at him, knowing he's make his choice eventually.

.

.

.

Sooner than thought, the fateful evening of Christmas came, or otherwise known as, Christmas Eve. The Christmas tree was fully decorated, thanks to the few that had volunteered, and the Christmas light outside were flickering. Numerous beautifully wrapped gifts sat underneath the large tree, waiting to be opened. But one important thing was missing from the beautiful tree. There was no shiny star sitting at the top of the tree. Instead, Master Hand had called all the Smashers' to the Main Hall, where the tree was put up, so they could all watch the star be put on and watch the tree be lit for the first time. Most of the Smashers' were already down in hall waiting for others' to arrive. But not all the Smashers' had come, for it was not required to come. The ones that had arrived were in smaller groups with their friends, murmuring to each other. The fire in the fire place crackled and hissed as they talked. Finally, Master Hand and Crazy Hand came floating down next to the Christmas tree. The Smashers' instinctively lowered their voices and stopped talking, turning to the Hands'.

"As you all know," Master Hand began. "It's Christmas Eve and time to put a star on the tree and light it." Murmurs of agreement rose. "Before we do I want to thank all of you who helped with the decorating." Whispering amongst the group could be heard. "Moving on," Master Hand said. "Pit if you please."

Pit dethatched himself from the group, a large star in his hands. He had the honors of placing it at the top of the tree. Pit launched himself in the air and flew to the top of the tree, hovering. He then placed the star on the top, adjusted it a little, and then admired his work. Pit then flew back down to his group of friends.

"Lights please." The lights in the Main Hall dimed and then went off. "Lights on the tree please." Someone plugged in all the lights for the tree and in a few seconds the tree seemed to light up the whole hall. Lights blinked and flashed and the star glowed with pride. Gasp of awe and then soft clapping came from the group of Smashers'. Once the clapping died down and Master Hand spoke again. "With that out of the way, good night to you all and I will see you tomorrow Christmas morning."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This two shot is fail but I decided I needed to put it up anyway. The first part will be put up on Christmas Eve and the second part on Christmas Day.


	2. Chapter 2

Pit-Trap: I don't own these characters, Super Smash Bros, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's Christmas!"

Pit's eyes fluttered open when he heard this, waking him. He blinked a few times and listened again. He could hear footsteps rushing around out side of his door. Excited voices could be heard and then would fade as whoever walked by, walked down the hall. Pit snuggled deeper into his covers, it was still a little early to get up. But the voices wouldn't die down anytime soon, so he might as well get up now. Pit sighed, sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He stared at nothing until he realized something. It was Christmas morning! That's why everyone was so loud and up so early. Well he should've realized that, that was the first thing that woke him up. Pit sighed again as he threw off his covers and swung his legs over the side of his bed. At the same moment the bathroom door swung open, revealing Pit's roommate Meta Knight. Pit glanced over at Meta Knight's empty bed; he must've gotten up earlier than him.

"Merry Christmas Pit."

"Huh?" Pit blinked. "Oh, Merry Christmas Meta Knight." Meta Knight chuckled.

"Still tired are we?"

"It's just a little early to be up." Pit stood up and stretched. "Have you been downstairs yet?"

"Not yet," Meta Knight said. "I'd figured I'd wait for you." Pit walked over to his closet and pulled a sweater out. Some boxes threatened to fall from the top of the closet, but Pit closed the door before they could. The green sweater had holes in the back so he could slip his wings through and he zipped it up over his t-shirt he slept in. He slipped some shoes on as well.

"You didn't have to." Pit glanced at the time. "You wanna head down now?" Meta Knight nodded and they both walked out of their shared room.

As the two walked down the halls, other Smashers' appeared from out of their own rooms, some still in their night clothes, like Pit. All of them were headed to the same place, the Main Hall. Pit and Meta Knight both glided down a staircase and soon entered the Main Hall. It was full of Smashers', all sitting around the large tree, talking to each other excitedly. But only half the Smashers' were their, the gift exchange wouldn't start until the rest arrived. The fire in the fire place had by now burned out and all that was mostly left was ash. Chairs and cushions were close to the fire place, so the Smashers' could sit and warm up around the fire place or talk. Samus was sitting in one of the chairs, alone and drinking a cup of coffee. Pit and Meta Knight headed in her direction.

"Merry Christmas Samus!" Pit said as they approached her and both he and Meta Knight took a seat next to her. Samus took another sip of coffee before answering.

"Merry Christmas to you two too." Samus, unlike Pit and some of the other Smashers' was dressed normally and not in night clothes. "All the yelling and screaming about Christmas wake you up too?"

"You could say that." Pit said and then yawned. "I see you got up early enough to get dressed, unlike most of us." Samus rolled her eyes.

"Thank Ness and Lucas. I heard them half way down the hall, squealing and yelling about Christmas." Samus smirked. "Although I did wake up early enough to catch something pretty interesting."

"Oh? What?"

"So, you know how Master Hand has mistletoe hidden all around the mansion?"

"You saw someone get caught underneath it with somebody else?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Snake and Captain Falcon." Meta Knight stared at her in disbelief and Pit's mouth hung open in shock.

"Really?" Pit asked and then laughed a little at the thought of Snake and Captain Falcon kissing.

"Mm-hmmm."

"I almost wish I'd seen it!" Pit giggled again.

"Well I oh, so conveniently had my digital camera with me." Samus whipped out a camera, pushed a few buttons, and then showed it to Pit and Meta Knight.

"I don't believe it…" Meta Knight said, still in disbelief. But there, on the camera's little screen was Snake and Captain Falcon, standing under mistletoe, lip locked.

"That picture just might come in handy later." Samus said and put her camera away.

"You're going to use that for blackmail, aren't you?" Meta Knight asked, looking at her.

"Maybe." Meta Knight and Pit just rolled their eyes. The three of them continued talking as more Smashers' arrived and gathered in the Main Hall. Soon the Main Hall was filled with Smashers', talking and laughing to each other. Then Master Hand and Crazy Hand came down.

"Well," Master Hand said grabbing everyone's attention. "Is everyone here?" He glanced around the room, looking at all the Smashers'. "I hope you all caught that special someone under the mistletoe because it's coming down after today." A few giggles could be heard amongst the Smashers'. "I hope everyone finished their Christmas shopping as well." Master Hand said, looking around. "If everyone's ready then…" He paused. "Let the gift exchange begin!"

Talking erupted from the Smashers' as they gathered around the tree and handed gifts to each other. In a matter of minutes the Smashers' were sitting in groups exchanging gifts, laughing, and talking to each other. Ness and Lucas could be seen exchanging gifts, while Toon Link exchanged one with Link. Snake was handing a gift to Samus, who looked amused. Peach and Zelda were talking to each other by the fire place, each sipping a cup of coffee. One of the Ice Climbers, Nana, could be seen walking up to Crazy Hand.

"Merry Christmas Crazy Hand," She said as she approached him and she held out a small box to him. "I got you a gift. I hope you like it."

"Why thank you Nana," Crazy Hand said, accepting the gift. "That's very thoughtful of you." Crazy Hand unwrapped the gift and he nearly jumped for joy when he saw what was inside the small box. "Toenail clippers!" He gasped. "Just what I needed! Thanks Nana!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, scoping her up and hugging the Ice Climber.

"You welcome Crazy." Nana giggled. Other Smashers' were still exchanging gifts. Pit and Pikachu had seated themselves a little away from the Christmas tree and were handing gifts to each other. Each received a beautifully wrapped box.

"Oh thank you Pikachu!" Pit exclaimed as he opened his gift. He pulled out a long, green scarf.

"_Pi pika!" _Pikachu said, opening his gift, pulling out a green bandana. _"Pi pika pikachu!" _

"Looks like we both had the same interest in color." Pit giggled as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"_Pi pika!" _Pikachu nodded while he put the bandana on.

"I think I'm gonna make a trip up to my bedroom." Pit said, gathering his gifts in his hands. "I have to much stuff to carry."

"_Pika pi pi pkachu pi?" _Pikachu asked, watching Pit stand up.

"Of course I will!" Pit headed in the direction of the stairs. "Be back in a few minutes!" He called over his shoulder to Pikachu, who nodded at him. But as Pit headed to his room, another Smasher searched for him. One with blue hair that carried a small, but wonderfully wrapped gift in his hand. Marth had spent at least ten minutes looking for Pit in this sea of Smashers' and hadn't found any luck so far. He began to ask around until he spoke to Pikachu.

"_Pika?" _The Pokemon tilted his head when Marth asked if he had seen Pit. "_Pika." _Pikachu nodded and pointed in the direction of the stairs. _"Pi pika pi pi pika." _Marth nodded at Pikachu.

"Thanks Pikachu." He said as he turned away, heading to Pit's bedroom.

The walk to Pit's bedroom was a quiet one; most of the Smashers' were downstairs exchanging gifts. As Marth approached the door he noticed it was opened a crack. Marth was about to knock on Pit's door but stopped when he heard Pit on the other side. He looked in to see Pit open his closet door. Marth also opened the door in time to see numerous boxes and clothes fall on top of the angel as he opened his closet. Pit gave a yelp of surprise as the items fell on top of him. Forgetting to knock on the door Marth walked into the bedroom.

"Pit, are you okay?" Marth asked, walking over to the angel. He pulled a shirt off one of Pit's wings.

"Huh?" Pit blinked, looking a little surprised to see Marth there, but answered none the less. "Oh yeah I'm fine." His face went a little red with embarrassment as he brushed some clothes away from himself. Pit bent down and dug around through the various boxes and clothes that had fallen from the closet. "I came to my room to drop off a few of the gifts I received." Pit explained, still digging around. "I got up here and realized I had forgotten to bring down a gift." Pit smiled as he pulled out a present from underneath some clothes. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and had a green bow on top. Marth stared at Pit, unsure of what to say. "Here." Pit suddenly held out the present to Marth.

"Huh?" Marth stared at the angel.

"It's your present. I forgot to bring it down." Pit smiled and shrugged. "You do want it, right?" Pit's smile suddenly fell and his wings drooped a little.

"Of course I do!" Marth was suddenly aware that he still had Pit's gift in his hand. He held it out to the angel. "Here. This is for you." Pit blinked, accepting the gift and handed Marth his. He then walked over to his bed and sat down. After a second Marth followed and sat next to Pit.

"Open yours first!" Pit said, smiling at Marth and he set his present on his bed.

"Okay." Marth smiled too. He couldn't help it, Pit's excitement made him.

Marth began to carefully unwrap the gift. After tearing off the wrapping paper Marth opened the box. Inside were two bags of cookies, wrapped in small bags. Pit must've made them. But those weren't what really caught his attention. In between the two bags of cookies was a picture in a picture frame. Marth picked the picture out of the box, looking at it. The picture showed Marth, Pit, and Pikachu. Pikachu was sitting on top of Marth's head, smiling, his small hands half covering Marth's eyes. Marth looked less than pleased and his hands hovered over Pikachu, trying to get him to stop. Pit was standing next to Marth, his eyes closed in mid laugh. They all stood there, enjoying their moment frozen in time.

"Do you like it?" Pit's question pulled Marth out of his thoughts and he tore his eyes away from the picture. Pit was tilting his head at Marth, his wings twitching a little.

"Only if you say you like yours." Marth smiled and Pit pouted a little.

"Fine." Pit said, grabbing his gift. He pulled the wrapping paper off and then lifted the lid off the small box. Pit's eyes widened when he saw what was inside. "M-Marth-! This-!" Pit gasped, staring at it.

"Yes…?" Pit blinked down at the gift and pulled it out of the box. It was a necklace, with a small blue heart on the chain.

"It's beautiful." Pit said, staring at it. He suddenly got up and walked over to a mirror and put the necklace around his neck. Pit looked at his reflection for a second. Then he dashed over to Marth and before Marth could object, embraced him in a hug. "Thanks Marth." Marth blinked in surprise.

"Yeah." He said, returning Pit's hug. The angel then pulled away, grabbing Marth's hand and pulling him off the bed.

"Come on," Pit said, dragging Marth towards the door. "Let's go back down stairs."

"Alright." Marth allowed himself to be dragged out the door and down the halls by Pit. Marth listened to Pit talk as they walked down the halls. A few other Smashers' could be seen in halls as they walked to their own rooms. But the halls were mostly empty other than that. Pit continued talking as they turned a corner, but they both stopped when they heard something. It was a snicker. Marth and Pit both turned around to see who had, but they saw nothing and only heard retreating footsteps when they looked. They looked at each other, confused.

"What was that about?" Pit asked, looking down the hall again.

"I don't know, but it can't be anything important, right?" Marth looked down at Pit, but Pit was looking else where. "Pit?"

"Um…" Pit suddenly looked nervous and he flapped his wings a few times. He looked around, then looked away, and pointed upwards. Marth slowly looked up and he twitched when he saw what was up there. Mistletoe. Marth felt his face get red and he looked away too. Silence hung in the air for a few seconds.

"Look, Pit you… uh don't have to-!" Marth was cut off when Pit reached up and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"S-sorry!" The angels face was bright red and he turned away again. "I wasn't-!" Now it was Pit's turn to be cut off. Marth had pulled Pit forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. The angel gave a squeak of surprise, but eventually relaxed. They pulled away seconds later and Marth smiled.

"Merry Christmas Pit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: MAJOR FAIL DX

The ending was rushed, so it's not mah best, but whatever. So uh… Merry Christmas and all that fun stuff and I hoped you enjoyed this fail of a two shot. 


End file.
